Galvanic isolation refers to the principle of isolating functional sections of electrical systems to prevent a flow of charge-carrying particles from one section to another. For example, galvanic isolation may be used to prevent electric current from flowing directly from one section of electrical circuitry to another section of electrical circuitry. However, it may still be desirable to exchange energy and/or information between galvanically isolated sections of electrical circuitry. Energy and/or information may be exchanged using, for example, capacitance, induction, electromagnetic waves, optical couplers, acoustics, and mechanical coupling. Thus, a galvanic isolator can function as a “common mode rejecter” that blocks a voltage difference while permitting a signal to pass between sections of electrical circuitry. Galvanic isolation may be employed when two or more electrical circuits must communicate, but are electrically grounded at different potentials. Thus, galvanic isolation can be an effective way to break ground loops by preventing unwanted current from flowing between circuit sections that share a ground conductor. Galvanic isolation is increasingly used in a variety of applications, replacing, for example, optical couplers, which typically require higher power levels and additional controller circuitry; and transformers, which are generally bulkier.